Elemental Powers
by tkdgirl5551
Summary: What happens when a elements rule the digiworld and the real world ... 5 Elements threatens to destroy the most powerful digidestined so that they can take over the present world .But who can it be ...You'll just have to find out ....
1. The Begining

Power Of The Elements:The Begining   
  
Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer:This is the begining of a long series !ya !I   
might not finish some of the other fics cause I dont   
have lots of time to write ...so for the people who is   
waiting for the continuous parts ...I MIGHT write them.  
  
To Everyone who is reading ,this is a Sora / Tai   
kind of fic .This fic is also a drama so you have been warned...  
I am going to try a tearjerker so watchout!!!!  
  
My Account is the same as the other tkdgirl555 , so you   
can read my stories on either account . One of them has   
10 and the other has 1 , I think so I hope you enjoy the   
fic!  
  
Enjoy the fic!!!!  
  
(This fic is dedicated to a writer named Enchantress and   
I hope she would get better soon ..)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ages of the digidestined ...  
Sora, Matt, Tai,Mimi : 19  
Joe:20  
Izzy:18  
Kari and T.k.:16  
  
The Elements ...(They are all female )  
  
Ice   
Fire   
Water   
Wind  
Earth  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The story begins as the Elements were having a discussion in the digital   
world . They start to argue as they start talking about the digidestined.  
"We could rule all of the digital world if we get rid of those digidestined.  
But the question is is , How are we going to get them here ...there still on   
earth ?'said Wind .   
  
They thought for a minute and they thought of a solution .  
"I got a perfect idea...we will lure them here and then we will secretly   
destroy them .....But we only need to destroy the most powerful ones . "  
said Water .  
"So which are the most powerful ? They all seem powerful to me ?"said   
Fire with rage .  
"Don't you get it ... Love , Friendship , Courage are the most powerful   
of the digidestined , but we cant take any chances ...We sould take the   
little ones too ..Hope and Light ..."said Ice as he turned on his special   
mirror that showed every part of the digital world and the human world.  
  
In the mirror ,it showed a picture of all the digidestined .Earth started to   
point out which digidestined is which .   
  
The guardian of love is the one with brown hair and amber eyes . We   
sould get rid of her first ..So who is up to take on the task ?"said Earth .  
  
Ice started to stand up .  
"I will take the mission . This will be to easy ..I will just put love on ice ..  
love , who needs it !"said Ice as she started walking to the door . Earth   
went up to her .   
"I am just warning you ..Love is a really powerful thing . You might think  
it would be easy but dont be to sure .Take care and be careful ."said  
Earth as she walk to where all the other elements where siting .  
  
With that she left the Castle and made her way to earth (or the human   
world).   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
On Earth....  
  
Sora was playing tennis . She was well known of being the team captain  
of the tennis team in her college . (In high school she was also a team   
captain of the tennis team).It was 6:45 and Sora start to leave the school   
to meet up with some of her friends . Everyone was there .  
  
"Hey Sora . What's up?"said Mimi who was going to get a soda .   
"Nothing much .Tennis is a really intersting game ..I have no   
idea why I quit Soccer ."said Sora as she started to think .   
Tai and Matt has just arrived at Mimi's and Sora dormatory . Izzy came behind them with Joe , Kari , and T.k. . Just then a hologram   
of them , as they start to notice who it was .   
"Hey Gennai , is there something wrong . "said Izzy .  
"Yes , something terrible is happening to the digital world . They call   
themselves the elements . You know :Ice ,Water , Earth , Wind , and   
Fire . They are trying to take over the digital world and the mortal   
world so you have to watch out . They are going to tak......"said Gennai  
as the hologram faded away .   
"Who are they going to take ?" said Matt as he pounded his hand on the   
table .   
"We cant do anything exept use are powers , I guess . We have to wait   
for them to arrive , there is nothing we can do to stop the attacks ."said   
Sora .  
  
(Authors Note : When they where at the end of the second season of   
digimon they gained new powers depending on what crest they got .)  
  
They all started to talk as a shadow was watching over them .None of   
them notice it exept for Sora . She looked around but didn't see anything.  
"Wierd , I thought I just saw something ."Sora said to herself .   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The next day ....(It's a friday )  
  
Sora ,Tai , Matt , Izzy, Joe , and Mimi are the so call "Popular "  
in there school .   
Mimi was a famous singer ...Matt is the leader of a band ...Sora is   
Captain of the tennis team and the smartest girl in her grade ..Tai is a   
famous Soccer star ...Izzy is the presedent of the computer club ...   
and Joe is the smartest Junior in school ...  
  
When the bell rang the lunch rooms were crowded and Sora and the   
other digidestined sat at the "popular table " . All of the girls around   
them stared at Matt and Tai , and started to fight on who is going to be   
able to date them . But little did they know that Mimi and Matt are   
boyfriend and girlfriend and that Tai and Sora are girlfriend and   
boyfriend.The male population was talking about who they would like   
to date :Sora ,Mimi,or Caitlin .Catlin was the last person anyone would   
date because she was a really stupid pain in the ass ,and because she   
was a b*tch .   
  
Catlin went up to the popular table and start acting all peachy.  
Sora and Mimi on the other hand is starting to get really pissed .  
"What are you doing here Catlin ,why dont you just bother your own   
friends ."said Sora .  
"Well it's none of you business . I just want to ask Matt if he would go   
out with me ...So bug off !"said Catlin with hateful eyes .   
  
"Sorry but I already have a girlfriend and one a second thought , I   
would'nt date you if you were the last girl on this planet .Sorry correction  
,in the Universe !And don't talk to my friend Sora like that !"said Matt .  
  
She looked at him for a minute and then start to look at Tai .  
"Ok ..Tai ..would you like to go out with me ?"said Catlin as she start   
to lose her patience .   
"Like Matt , I already have a girlfriend "said Tai bringing Sora closer to   
him."And I wouldn't date you if you paid me so just bug off and leave   
me and my friends alone !"Tai said with a smile on his face .   
  
With that she walked off angry and full of hate at what they said and   
most of all hated Sora . She didn't see a shadow following her as she   
left the lunch room .  
  
"This is so perfect .I will just use this little human to get the guardian  
of love for me . I will start tonite and then I will soon have the brat . "  
said Ice as she start to laugh and vanish as she thought what the world   
would be like being a frozen planet ...................that belong to her and   
no other element ....she , not the others will rule ..she will destroy all the   
elements if she had to but for now she went along with there plan and   
start to plan to capture Sora ......  
  
The bell started to ring and the digidestined went to there next class .   
During the class , Sora thought she saw something again and looked   
around to find out what it is . Mr. Brown came by her desk and looked   
at her and said something that made her stop looking for the shadow .   
  
"Miss. Takenouchi . What is so interesting that you start to look around   
the room like you seen a ghost ?"said Mr.Brown with a worried look .   
  
"It's nothing Mr.Brown .I thought I saw something , thats all . "said   
Sora as she start to pay attention at what Mr.Brown was saying .  
  
" I hope that is all . We don't want you to fail any test because your not   
paying attention . But than again you never failed a test in your life , have   
you ?"said Mr.Brown as he went back to what he was saying about the   
Bill of Rights .   
  
"It's happening again .Is that what Gennai was trying to tell us about ?  
Or can it be another eye illusion ?"said Sora to herself ."What could they  
be after that would be so important to them . We are after all only teens.  
What could we do to stop them ? They have the elements on there side   
and on our side we have the crest's power . I guess we have to watch   
out for each other from now on . It's the only way we can live through  
this ."Sora said as she felt a shiver .   
  
The whole day passed by so fast . Sora finished all her classes and   
walked up to her dorm with Mimi . Sora start to shiver as she went up   
the stairs and Mimi start to notice .   
"Are you ok Sora ?"Mimi said Worriedly .   
"Ya . Dont you feel cold at all . It feels like its 20 degress here . "said   
Sora as she rubbed her hands togather .   
"What are you talking about .It's like 75 degrees here ."Mimi said looking  
at her friend .  
  
"This is getting so wierd . I seen shadows at the corner of my eye   
twice and now I suddenly feel so cold . "Sora said trying to tell Mimi   
that it was nothing .   
  
They reached there dorm and started to cook diner for the two of them .  
They had spagetti and barely talked to each other at all .   
  
"There has to be something wrong with Sora . But why won't she tell   
me ?"said Mimi to herself .   
  
They start to change and go to bed for they were going to do alot of   
things tommorrow with the other digidestined . Mimi feel asleep first .   
Sora just stared at the ceiling .  
  
"Maybe I should tell Tai about this to . I mean we are boyfriend and   
girlfriend you know . But I think I sould keep this a secret for a while ."  
said Sora as she start to fall asleep .   
  
She was in a nightmare . She was in a cold room and it was so dark .  
Then she heard a voice .   
  
"I will get you ...I will get you ....I will get you ..."said the voice coldly .  
  
"What do you want ? Leave me alone !"said Sora holding her head as   
the voice keep repeating it over and over again . She didn't know what   
the hell it was and doesn't want to find out .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In her bed you could see that she was moving back and forth and started   
to talk to herself .  
  
A shadow was watching over her . It was Ice . You could see the   
tem thermometer go down and the air getting colder and colder .  
The shadow start to whisper something .   
  
"This is the begining of your torture , Guardian of Love . You will be   
out of my hair soon . So don't think that I am gone . "Said Ice coldly   
to her sleeping form . " You and your friends will fall because of the   
power of nature . I will come back soon so don't expect me to come   
when you expect me to come but the time will come when your world   
will be cover in ice ."Ice said as she start to laugh , but not enough to   
wake either if them up . At this she went back to into the shadows   
and start to go to Caitlin's Dorm .... The time will come when good   
and evil will fight a war and this time the digidestined might not be   
ready ....or will they ???.........  
  
  
To Be Continued .....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
So how is it so far ?Boring ,interesting ...what ?!Hope you like the fic .  
I will get the next part out soon ..  
Luv Tkdgirl555  
  
The Next Part is "Power of The Elements : Revenge " . If you like this   
fic , you will love the next part . Later!!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Revenge

Power Of The Elements : Revenge   
  
Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer : This is the second part of my really long   
series . I might make 22 or 20 parts to this series . So   
to everyone who love a long series and Sorato's, this   
is your kind of fics .  
  
I hope you enjoy the fic !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Age of the digidestined .........  
  
Sora , Mimi , Tai , and Matt : 19  
Joe :20   
Izzy : 18  
Tk and Kari : 16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ice went away from Sora to the window where she went out of sight .   
Ice siliently went from Sora and Mimi dorm to Catlin 's dorm .   
Sora was still in her nightmare and she couldn't wake up .   
  
*In Sora Nightmare *  
  
"I am coming for you ...I am coming for you .. I am coming for you ..."  
said the voice as the room start to grow darker and colder .  
  
Sora keep holding her head . She didn't know what to do .   
  
"Leave me the f*ck alone . "Sora said as fell to her knees . "Please   
leave me alone ."  
  
She heard the voice repeaating itself over and over again .   
  
*End of nightmare *  
  
Sora woke up as cold sweat went down her face . She was so scared  
from the dream she almost didn't know that the tem in the room was   
like 25 degrees .   
  
"What does this mean ? Is it me they are after ? Why are all these wierd   
things happening to me ? "Sora said as things raced through her mind .   
She start to notice that it was freezing in the room . She sat up and   
looked over at Mimi , how look colder that her . Sora toke her blanket   
and threw ot over Mimi . She put on her jacket and start to walk outside,  
to help her sort out her feelings .   
  
She didn't notice Ice going into Catlin's room in the dorm .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ice sliped into the room and start to look for Catlin .When she did find  
her sleeping in her bed she start to wake her up .   
  
"Get up , this is urgent ."Shouted Ice .  
"What ?!"said Catlin "Who is it ? and what do you want ?  
  
"Shut Up and stop making so much noice !" said Ice angrilly.   
"Well what do you want ?'said Catlin starting to get really scared .  
"Funny you sould ask that ."said Ice getting really amused "You want   
Tai dont you ? You can do that be capturing Sora for me and then Tai   
is all yours ....What do you say ?"  
"Even if I wanted to ..how am I going to do it ... I have no magical   
powers what so ever ."said Catlin .   
"Well that's where I come in . I will lend you some of me frezzing power  
and you just have to get the girl ..Understood ?"Said Ice .  
"I got it ....But when do you want me to get Sora . She always hangs   
out with all the "populars", so how can I get her if she is always with her  
friends ?"  
"I got all of this planed out ....You will get her tommorrow night ..I will   
lure her to the park and you just do whatever you can to get the   
guardian of love . Got that ? " said Ice .  
"Crystal !"said Caltlin starting to get use to being able to get revenge   
on Sora since she started College .   
  
With that Ice brought her hand above her head and shot it at Catlin .   
After all the smoke started to go down you could see that she looked   
a little different . Her once black eyes turned into a icy blue color .   
With that Ice left telling Catlin once more about what to do .   
Catlin sat down on her bed smiling .   
  
"Finally I am going to get my revenge !"Catlin said as she started to   
laugh like a maniac .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora went to the park and start to think . She sat on one of the benches.   
  
"What can I do ? This is just getting to much for me . We cant be the   
digidestined any more . We already defeated all the evil in the digital   
world and now we have to fight the elements ?"Sora said as she started   
to sigh " Maybe we are not ready ? I keep having these dreams that turn  
out to be a living nightmare . Why cant they just leave us alone ?"  
  
With that Sora start walking back to the dorm when a shadow was seen   
in the corner of her eye . Sora looked around again and start to wonder .   
"If those shadow's wont leave me alone , I think I might go mad !"Sora   
said as she start to run as fast as she can to the dorm . Ice started to   
follow her to the dorm as she started to spy on her till tomorrow .   
"This is just the begining . You cant do anything to stop what will   
happen ."Ice said as she start to laugh .   
  
Sora rushed up to the dorm where she bolted the door shut . She   
couldn't go to sleep cause of the nightmare she was having so she stayed   
up and watched the TV until morning .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Morning ..(Saturday ...)  
  
The alarm clock started to ring as Mimi slowly got out of bed . She start  
to rub her eyes as she saw Sora on the coach watching the TV.   
"Sora ,did you have any sleep last night ?"said Mimi as she looked at   
her friend with worried eyes .   
"No I didnt because this really scary nightmare woke me up .I didn't   
wake you up because I need a time to think so I went to the park . "  
Sora said as stared from the tv to Mimi . "Anyway aren't we suppose   
to go to the mall all day with the group . "Sora said as she start to smile."  
And guess who is coming with us ?!"Sora said .   
"Ok who ?"said Mimi a little bit puzzled .   
"Tk and Kari !"said Sora as she and Mimi start to get dressed .   
"This is so cool ...is Tk and Kari a a .......Dating or something?"Mimi  
said as she put on he jacket . Sora did too .  
  
"To tell you the honest truth ...ya you can say that . "Sora said as the   
went out the door and into the car . The then drove all the way to the   
mall , not even mentioning about the night before .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Mall ....  
  
"Hey Guys .Over here !"said Tk and Kari who was secretly holding   
each others hand .   
Mimi and Sora ran to them and meet up with Izzy , Matt, Tai ,and Joe .   
"Hey . Wanna go see a movie ?"said Sora holding on to Tai's arm .   
"Ya sure ...but what movie ?"said the group as they reach the movie   
theather inside the mall .   
"How about the emperor 's new groove !"said Mimi .  
"Na ,How about What women want ?"said Tai .   
"ok .How about Family Man ?"said Sora .   
"Ok ."the group said as the bought the tickets ans went in . They didn't   
expect someone to be there .   
"Hey Tai ."said Catlin annoyingly .   
"Hey Catlin ."Tai muttered .   
"Sorry , but we have got a movie to see so later ."said Sora as she went   
with the rest of the group to the theather .   
They sat through the movie and after that they start to go shoping for   
clothes and for Izzy the Com store . They all decieded to go get dinner   
and go back to the dorm . They sat down at the food court and decieded  
to order Tacos . Tai had like 15 which was really funny because the   
group was looking at him like he just ate all the food from the restraunt .   
They start to talk and Sora and her nightmare came up in the discussion.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me ? I could have stayed with you . "said Tai   
who was a little pissed .   
"Sorry Tai , But I didn't want to wake you guys up so can we just drop   
it please ."Sora said as she threw out her food and sat back down at the   
table .Tk and Kari started to talk about high school .   
"We have been dating for about 2 years now and I love Kari with all   
my heart . "said Tk as Kari starts to blush .   
"Well I love you too TK and you are the best . "Kari said as they start  
to say goodbye to the group and on ther way home .   
"We had the best time . Lets meet tommorrow same time and place ok ?"  
Tk and Kari said as they said goodbye .   
"Ya sure ,see ya tom ."Said Joe and Izzy as they started there car and   
left .  
"Ya bye . "Kari said as they left the parking lot and on there way back   
home .   
Matt and Tai left after they said goodbye and start to leave on there   
way back to the school .   
Mimi drove the car back as she start to park the car in the dorm's   
parking lot .   
"That was alot of fun , wasn't it Sora ?"said Mimi as she start to put   
the key in the lock as they went in .   
"Ya I had a blast "Sora said as she start to yarn .  
They started to change and got ready to bed .   
"Sora next time you want to stay up and watch tv please wake me up .   
You had me worried . " Mimi said as she went into her bed .   
"Ya sure . Goodnight ."Sora said as she went to sleep .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ice was looking at her through the window .   
"This is going to work out perfectly . Now time to wake up sleeping   
beauty . "said Ice as she start to laugh .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora twisted and turned as she had the same nightmare over and over   
again . She woke up again and decieded to take another walk in the   
park . She couldn't sleep so that was the only thing for her to do .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
At the Park ...  
  
Sora was walking when she heard footsteps behind her . It was Catlin .   
"Hello Sora . What are you doing here ?"Catlin said smiling .   
"What are you doing here ? Were you following me or something ?"said  
Sora angrilly .   
Catlin didn't answer .   
"I can finally have me revenge . You always had Tai and all I had from   
you or Tai was to get was to get away .When I capture you for Ice ,   
That will all change . Tai will be my boyfriend and nothing you can   
do can stop me !"Catlin said as she start to laugh .   
"What are you talking about . We never ..well maybe we did say things   
about you but you were always really annoying and never left us alone .  
We didn't hate you but we thought you were annoying . "Sora said as   
she felt her heart beating faster .   
"You know what it is like to have no friends . Being made fun of by   
other people . Never going out with ane of the popular boys in school ."  
said Catlin as she shouted it at Sora with rage ."But you , you   
had it all . A perfect boyfriend , perfect friends , perfect grades ,   
perfect everything . "  
  
With that she threw a ice ball at Sora , who almost got hit .   
  
"Let me help you . You dont have to do this . You can hang out with   
us if you change ."Sora said softly to her .  
  
"You really mean it . "Catlin said as her rage went down as she became   
herself again .   
"No she dosen't mean it ."Ice said as she came out of the tree she was   
hiding in . "I guess I have to take care of it myself . "  
She started shooting her attacks at Catlin but she dodge them all .   
Then a huge one was on it's way to hit her when she wasen't looking ,  
but it didn't come . Catlin turned around to see that Sora took the blast   
for her .   
Sora was limp on the ground and wasen't moving . Ice shoot and attack   
at Catlin and this time it work and sent her flying into a tree , knocking   
her unconciouss. Ice picked up Sora and with a snap of her fingers   
vanished taking Sora with her ........  
  
To Be Continued ......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How is it so far ?I tried to make it longer but I thoght I stop here .   
Hope you liked it . Please review !^_~  
Luv Tkdgirl555  
  
The next part of the fic is called "Power of the Elements : No Limits " .  
To anyone who liked this fic you will like the next part ! Thanxs!!! 


	3. No Limits

Power Of The Elements : No Limits   
  
Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer : This is yet another part of my fic . Hope you enjoy   
it !^_~  
To everyone who reviewed my fics , I will like to say thanks .   
This part is going to be a drama cause of the end .  
Don't worry ....  
No one dies in this fic ... yet (just joking )  
  
And again I dont own digimon (but I sorta wish I did )  
  
Hope you enjoy this part !!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ages of the digidestined .....  
  
Sora , Matt , Tai , and Mimi : 19   
Joe:20  
Izzy :18  
Kari and Tk : 16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Elements   
  
Ice   
Fire   
Water   
Earth   
Wind   
  
(Authors Note : They are all females !)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ice then picked up Sora's linp body and with a snap of her fingers   
transported them to the digital world . There Ice went to the digicastle   
where she threw Sora into one of the cells and locked the door .   
"That sould hold you for a while . You wish you never meet me . "Ice   
said as she started to laugh and join up with the other elements to have   
a meeting .   
The elements all greeted her in the meeting room .   
"So you captured the guardian of love for us ? That is good news   
because we did research on the digidestined and I think we only need   
to take care of the girl to take over the digiworld because she is called   
the guardian of love . "Fire stated " and with love gone there wont be   
much of anything else . But we still need to go with our plans and   
destroy the digidestined one by one . "   
Each of the elements stand up and Fire started to speak yet again .   
" I will take the one named Tai . They said that he is the leader of them .   
I will just use him to get all the other digidestined there and then I will   
use my fire power to destroy them all at once .... "Fire said .   
  
"But how are you going to lure him here ?"Earth said still puzzled .   
" Dont you know ? I will tell him that his girlfriend is here and then bingo   
we got them under our control "said Fire as she start to laugh .   
They started discussing there ideas and start to put them into action .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora started to wake up as she start to look around .   
"Where the heck am I . I dont think I am in the mortal world anymore ...  
I think I am in the digital world !!!"said Sora as she start to move to the   
back of the cell .   
She was so dizzy that she start to lay on the ground to keep the waves   
of nausea under control . She started to think ...  
"What am I going to do ? I am stuck in this thing for who knows what   
or how long till I might get out . "Sora said as she sighed .   
"I miss Tai so much . I wish I could have at least say goodbye ..."Sora   
said as a solitary tear went down her face .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
In The Morning .....(SuNdAy)  
  
The alarm clock rang as Mimi got out of bed . She started to look   
around but couldn't spot Sora .   
"Where did that girl go now ? " Mimi said as she went to change into   
her clothes . "I better go look for her "   
With that Mimi went straight to the park , the place Sora told her about   
Saturday morning . Then she spotted Catlin's body on the floor and   
started to shake her up .   
"Catlin , are you awake . "Mimi said shaking her hard .   
" What do you want ? " said Catlin in her yet annoying voice . "Oh its   
you . ...Mimi ?"  
"Ya , Have you seen Sora likely , she wasn't in the dorm this morning   
when I woke up . I just cant find her . "Mimi said worriedly .   
"Yes I have .....Ice took her ..You see Ice made a deal with me that if   
I hand over Sora then I could have Tai ."Catlin said softly " I only   
notice how nice Sora was to me when she saved my life from Ice's   
unblockable attack came me way and she took the blast for me ..."said   
Catlin "I am really sorry that I have been such a jerk to you guys ."  
  
"It's ok . The important thing is that we better find Sora before something  
bad happens . "Mimi said as she helped Catlin up and started calling   
the digidestined to meet her at the park . In a half an hour the whole   
group got there and the asked Mimi what's the problem .   
  
"Well ... Catlin said that Sora was taken by an element called Ice , and   
she is taken captive .We don't even know if she might be alive because   
last night Sora took a blast that is meant for Catlin ....."Mimi said as she   
broke up in tears . Matt went to her side to comfort her .   
"It 's ok Mimi , it wasn't your fault . "Matt said holding Mimi tightly"I   
am sure we will get her back no matter what . "   
Tai looked devestated . He just stand there not being able to talk . It's   
like a part of him broke .  
  
"We better go find her quick ...Do you guys have your digivice with you?  
said Tai as he took out his digivice .   
"Ya we have it " the group said as they took out there crest and digivices.  
They start saying digiport energize and then they were magically   
transported there . (I keep saying start ...ahhhh!)  
  
"It looks like a mess ..."Kari said as she stared at the digital world around  
her. It was a really terrible site .... The others agree .  
"Lets get a move on . We have to find her as fast as we can ..If I ever   
get my hands on that b*tch ,she will wish she was never born . "said Tai   
angrily .   
"Dont worry Tai ..All we can hope for is for her to be ok . She will   
be fine . You know Sora more then anybody . She is strong enough to   
be on her own .."Tk said as he walked ahead of the rest of them .   
Sora was like a older sister to Kari and Tk for like 14 years ,or since   
they went to the digital world . They missed her as much as Tai .  
  
They walked on for hours until it was turning dark .They start to make   
a campfire and they start to cook some fish from a near by stream . But  
Tai was to worried about Sora to eat or do anything , all he wanted to   
do was to hold her close and wished that all the pain will go away .   
  
Joe started to notice and went over to him .   
"You sould stop worrying about Sora and eat something . Sora wont   
like it if you starve yourself . "Joe said as he handed Tai a fish . Tai   
took it and start to eat it . Tai's worries wore down a little bit .  
  
Little did they know that the elements knew where they are and the trap   
they set for them to fall into .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora sat on the cold stone floor as she tried to think of how to get out   
of here .She missed Tai so much that she would do anything for him .   
Not knowing what to do she start to sing :  
  
I cant sleep ,  
I just cant breath ,  
When your shadow is all over me,  
I dont want to be a fool in your eyes ,   
Cause what we had was built on life,  
And when our love start to fade away ,   
listen to me ,  
here what I say ,  
  
I dont want to feel the way that I do ,   
I just want to be ,  
right here with you ,   
I don't want to see ,  
see us apart ,  
I just wanna say it straight from my heart ,   
I miss you ,  
  
What would it take for you to see ,   
to make you understand that I'll always believe ,   
You and I can make it through ,  
and I still know I cant get over you ,  
cause when our love always fades away ,  
listen to me hear what I say ,  
  
I dont want to feel the way that I do ,   
I just want to be ,  
right here with you ,   
I dont want to see ,   
see us apart ,   
I just want to say it straight from my heart ,   
Oh baby I miss you I do .   
  
She sang until the she finished the song (you know what I mean ) . Tears  
went down her face as she keep thinking she might never see Tai again .   
She loved him with all her heart and missed him so much .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning ....  
  
Tai was the earliest one to wake up . He couldn't sleep all night . Then   
at the corner of his eye he saw something move ,like a tiny black dot   
moving on a screen . He looked around and saw nothing .Tai sat back   
down and start to think ...  
  
"I am going to get to Sora no matter what limits ..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The song that I made Sora sing was from Westlife called "I miss you".  
I thought it matched with the story so I put it in .If you don't agree   
dont flame me or anything . So was is interesting or boring ? Please   
review !^_~  
  
The next part to this fic is called " Power Of The Elements " Hearts in   
Ice " . To anyone who liked this one and the other parts of the series   
you might like reading this one ! later !!!  



	4. Hearts on Ice

Power Of The Element : Hearts on Ice  
  
By : Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Digimon so dont sue me . Hope   
you enjoy this part of the fic . Sorry I didn't get it out   
sooner ...I had writers block so I couldn't think of   
anything ,but here it is .  
  
Hope you enjoy it !   
  
( I love music ! ...that has nothing with the story )  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Age of the digidestined....  
  
Sora , Matt, Tai , Mimi : 19  
Joe : 20   
Izzy : 18  
Kari and Tk : 16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Elements ........  
  
Ice   
Water  
Fire  
Wind   
Earth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora laid in the frozen cell and tried to find a way out before the elements  
come back . She didn't even know why she was there or what they were   
after.  
  
"What could they be after that would be so important ?"she said in her  
mind when she start to here the door creak open as light started to shine  
in the cold and dark cell . It took a couple of minutes for her eyes to   
adjust to the light but she start to she a woman come closer and closer   
to the cell .   
  
"What do you want ? "said Sora .  
"Nothing that wont be taken care of . Your friends are in the digital   
world and once they try to find you and come to this castle they are   
history . "Ice said as she start to laugh .   
  
"What do you mean no more . Your not going to ki........"she stopped as   
she looked at Ice coldly ." you better not hurt my friends or I will..."  
"Or what . You have no one to protect you . Think about it ."Ice said   
stopping her short ."I know all about you and your friends . You have   
some hidden secrets that you never talk about with them . About how   
you feel for Tai . Remember when your crest didn't shine , you thought   
you didn't have any love but you do . That shows how weak you are   
guardian of love . You cant love ....."said Ice as she stared at Sora as   
she saw tears coming down her cheeks .   
  
"But I can love......"said Sora as she stared at Ice with disbelief .   
"No you cant . No one loves you . Not even Tai .."said Ice as she started  
to leave the cell and locking the door behind her . "You cant love ..."  
"I can . I love Tai with all my life .I can ."said Sora "Tai loves me I know   
he does ..... "   
"Then why havent he told you yet ..huh why .remember ,you are just   
his girlfriend and nothing more ..He never said he loved you yet right .  
Just think about that ...."With that Ice left as the light from the next room   
started to fade as she close the door .   
  
"It cant be true ...it just cant be ..."Sora said as more tears left her eyes .  
She just stared into darkness as she started to think heavily .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The digidestined were all asleep and only Tai was awake . It is after all  
5:46 in the morning . He started to close his eyes as he started to think   
of all the times he has been with Sora .   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hey Tai , Over here ."yelled Sora as she started to walk up to Tai . "So   
whats up ?"  
"Nothing much . Want to get some pizza or something ?" said Tai as he   
grinned .   
"Sure why not ."Sora said as the both of them walked to the pizza parlor.  
They ordered there pizza and sat down at a table . They were no one   
there exept for the workers . They started to talk as they start to get   
closer and closer to each other until they meet each others lip . They   
kissed and pulled apart as they breath in some air .   
  
" Wow , that felt wonderful . "Tai said .  
"Ya I know . "Sora said .   
  
They finished there pizza and started to walk to the park . They sat on   
a bench .   
"You know Tai , its so quite out here in the night . I have all these mixed  
emotions . What sould I do Tai ? " Sora said as she looked into his   
brown eyes .   
"Dont worry Sora , things will get better . And besides , I'll always be   
here if you need me . "Tai said as he brought Sora closer to him .   
They then join in a really long passionate kiss . They parted because they   
checked the time and have to go home before there parents kill them .   
Sora turned to Tai .   
"Thanks for dinner Tai . I really enjoyed it ."Sora said as she smiled .   
"I am glad you enjoy it ."Tai said as they start to walk back home ......  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
Tai looked out at the lake near the campsite and started to throw rocks   
into it until the others woke up . The lake was so beautiful .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ice and the rest of the Elements start to have another ,yet boring , meeting.  
  
"So , the digidestined are in the digital world already . "said Earth as   
she stared at Ice .   
"Yup ,it was way to easy . I thought you said they were strong . It turns   
out that they are nothing but a bunch of babies . "said Ice .   
"What sould we do now . We have the girl and she right now is in her   
worst nightmare . Who else sould we torture before finally destroying   
them ? I mean its no fun destroying them when they have no protection."  
said Fire as she started to think .   
  
Then she got a brillient idea .   
  
"I will take on this boy named Matt , or the so called guardian of   
friendship . " Fire said as she started to leave the castle and on her way   
to the digidestined campsite .   
  
"Be careful and good luck ."said the Elements as she left on her mission .  
"Ya , ok ."with that she left without a word .   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora is asleep and in her nightmare ..........  
  
Voices pierce the dark sky as Sora started to walk around to find where   
she is .  
"Why dont you just leave me alone . "Sora yelled at the voices but they   
didn't listen .   
"Your friend dont love you ....they hate you .......you cant love anyone ."  
said a female voice . " no one loves you .... your family dosent love ....  
Tai doesn't love you ......"as the voice start to laugh .   
  
"Leave me the f*ck alone . Why are you haunting me every night ? My   
friends dont hate me ..."Sora said as she fell to her knees and tears   
started to come out of her amber eyes . Tai doesn't hate me ....."she   
put to hands over her head as the voice keeps repeating it over and over   
again .   
  
  
"They dont love you .....dont you understand ...they are just using you ...  
nothing more . ....."another male voice."I dont love you ....."   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO.........its not true ......it cant be true ........."  
  
Sora started to wake up from her nightmare as old sweat went down   
her face . She started to curse .  
"Why do these damn voice keep telling me all this . Why cant they just go   
away . Who are they anyway ? " Sora said as she thought of who it   
might be .   
  
  
"I know it is definately not Ice ...but who ...it was a man's voice and   
woman's voice . "Sora said as she recalled her nightmare .....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The digidestined start to walk to the castle as they heard something   
swishing through the trees . Mimi was the first to notice . She stopped   
and looked around .   
  
" Who is out there , show yourself !"Mimi yelled to the trees as a young   
woman can out .   
"I am fire . "She said as she started to attack them with fire .   
  
Joe attacked her with his water attacks and the attack hit its target as one   
fireball almost missed Kari .   
"AHHHHH"Fire said as she felt agonized by all the pain of the water   
attack . " I'll be back and next time I won't underestimate you ...."with   
that she left and vanished into thin air .  
  
"Wait ...."Tai said as he punched the floor . "She could have told us   
where Sora was Joe . Why did you attack her so early ? "Tai said   
angrely .   
  
" Well we will be French Toast if I didn't do anything ....."Joe said as Kari  
inturpted him .   
  
" He saved our lives so you sould be thanking him . "Kari said to Tai as   
his anger start to grow down .   
" Your right , thanks Joe . "Tai said as he started to walk in front of   
everyone as the started again on there way the there castle .  
"Your welcome ."Joe said as he followed the rest of the group .   
Tai started to move in front cause he couldn't take to stay without Sora   
much longer . He started to go so fast that he was way ahead of the   
group to see what he was doing . As he walked faster a warm liquid   
went down his miserable looking face .....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora thought for a moment and then an thought poped into her head .   
She started to ask herself some questions .  
  
"Why do those voices sound so fimilar ?...."Sora said as closed her   
eyes and thinking about what voice sound like .   
  
It took her several minutes but then when she find out who was the holder  
of the voices (not Ice )were her heart broke and scattered into many   
pieces ...........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who could be the holders of the voices ? Why did it break Sora's heart?  
What is wrong with Tai ? Can the others find out where Sora is   
before its to late ?   
  
So was this part boring interesting or boring . Well tell me how good or   
bad it is (but no flames pleaze ) . Please Review ...Thanxs....Ja ne   
Tkdgirl555  
  
The nest part of my fic is called "Power Of The Elements : Broken   
Dreams" . If you like this part you will like the next part !   
  
  
  



	5. Broken Dreams

Power Of The Elements :Broken Dreams  
  
By:Tkdgirl555  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own digimon so dont sue me .(Why do  
we have to write this stuff!)  
Anyway hope you enjoy reading this part !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Age of the digidestined....  
Sora , Matt, Tai , Mimi:19  
Joe:20  
Izzy:18  
Kari and Tk : 16  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Elements....  
  
Ice   
Water  
Fire  
Earth   
Wind   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora laid there not being able to move .(If you didn't read the other parts   
of this series you wont know what is happening in this part ).All the voices  
she were hearing were the voices of the ones she trusted , her two best   
human friends .  
  
"Mimi......."she hesitated and continue to talk to herself .." Tai ....it cant  
be ."  
  
A tear went down her sad ,meserible face.   
"They wouldn't do that ..or would they "Sora said as she started to softly   
sob . " I dont know anymore ."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The elements look at each other with a look of satisfaction on there faces  
as they watch Sora in her worst nightmare .   
  
"This is turning out pretty good . We will have them in no time at all ."  
Earth said .   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora sat there holding her head . She coulnt tell what the truth or a lie is   
anymore . It tore her apart .   
"How do I get out of here ? "Sora started to ask herself. "I wish Bi was   
here . She would know what to do ..."  
  
Just then something blasted right through the cell wall and all you could   
see down there is a mot or water . It was her friend ,not human friend   
that is . Garudamon told Sora to hold on to her as they went out of the   
cell and into the sky .   
  
"Hi Bi . How do you know that I was here . " Sora said as they flew   
through the sky .   
"Gennai told me ."Garudamon said quickly .   
"Its been a long time I really missed you . "Sora said as she sighed ."  
I dont know what to believe anymore . I know that your the only one I   
can trust right now . "   
  
They land near a lake were Sora breath in fresh air , something she hadn't  
done since she was kidnapped fron the elements. She sat down and   
started to close her eyes as she try to recall the couple of days that made  
her life miserable . It was starting to get dark so Bi looked for some food  
as Sora sat near the fire she made . She looked in the fire and all she   
could think about was her friends . Bi returned with some food but Sora   
didnt eat anything and told Biyomon she was going to sleep . She laid   
near the fire where Biyomon was sitting there eating the fruits . She   
drifted of and fell asleep . The next thing she know , she was back in her   
nightmare , the one she was having for the last couple of days .   
  
*Sora 's Nightmares"  
Voices pierce the darkness as Sora tried to ignore them .  
"Why cant you leave me alone for once . What are you after ?"Sora said   
but didn't get much of an answer .   
  
"You cant love ......you cant love ....you cant love ..."Then the male   
voice said something else ."I never loved you ...never ...or ever will ..."  
Then she heard a female voice .   
  
"I never was you friend and never will be . Just leave me alone . Tai is   
my friend not yours ."the female voice said as she start to laugh .   
  
Every word pierced her heart as she thought that the people she spent   
most of her life with were not her friends at all . She started to scream .  
She couldn't take not being able to love .   
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO''Sora said .  
  
*End of Nightmare*  
  
Biyomon saw Sora moving back and forth ucomforably and started to   
wake her up . Sora woke up with a start as cold sweat went down her   
face . Biyomon looked worried.  
  
"Whats wrong Sora . Did you have a bad dream of something ?"Bi said as   
she stared at Sora with her blue eyes .  
  
Sora then told her about what kind of nightmare she was having everyday   
and about the Voices . After that Sora told her not to worry about it and   
told her to go asleep while she stood to watch out for danger . Looking   
at the fire she saw her friends looking at her with a nasty look as they   
turned away from her .   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The group was walking when a hologram appeared in front of then .  
They all knew who it was .  
"Hey Gennai .Whats wrong this time ?''Tai said quickly .   
"You dont have to worry about Sora anymore ... she is safe .Biyomon  
saved her ."Gennai said .  
"That s the best news I heard since we came here . "Tai said as he started  
to smile .   
" She is not that far away from her . You would reach her in about 3   
hours if you hurry . Well you better get a move on .."Gennai said " dont   
forget to be a team when you go against the elements ,they are tough .   
Good luck digidestined ..."as the hologram disappeared they started to   
walk on there way to find Sora .   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sora woke up Bi as she felt colder as a presentance was near. She   
knew who it was .  
"Ice ,show yourself ."Sora yelled .  
"As you wish ."Ice said as she jumped out from the darkness .   
"What do you want this time ."Sora said with a mean look .   
"What the crest of love is scared that her friends hate her ."Ice said   
"How.d.id...you ...know ."Sora said shakely .   
"I know everything about you . You are scared arent you. You cant love  
anymore . Do you even think you deserve the crest of love ?"Ice said as   
she started to laugh .   
Sora looked at her crest and then at Ice but didn't answer .   
"Maybe you sould give up on defeating us . It will be alot easier . "Ice   
said smiling .  
"I will .."Sora said as she saw Ice smile .."But the others will defeat you   
no matter what . "  
Ice smile faded away as she looked at Sora with hate .   
"You will regret this day . I 'll make sure of it . I'll get you if its the last   
thing I do ...."Ice said as she returned to the shadows and disappeared   
as the tem started to go back to normal .   
  
Biyomon looked at Sora . She saw that Sora was really pale and start to   
comfort her till the others arrived .   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The others spoted Sora and Bi by the lake and ran up to them .   
"Sora , are you ok ?"Tai said almost at once .   
Sora turned her back on them .  
"I'm fine . "Sora said .  
"What's wrong ?"Tai said worriedly ."Why didn't you come to find us   
when you got out ?"  
"Nothing is wrong . I didn't because....forget it ."Sora said as she started   
to walk away from the group .   
She turned around at the group and started to tell them what she was   
going to do .   
"I came here to say that I think you guys sould defeat the elements   
without me . I'll just be in the way . "Sora said as she hesitated for a   
moment and then continued."You guys are strong enough to defeat any-  
one , including the elements . So just go !''  
Mimi and Tai steped forward as Sora told them to stop .   
"I said go on without me !"Sora yelled . "You two sould leave me alone.  
I don't need you . Just let me be !"  
Sora took her crest and threw it at the ground .She looked at them for the  
last time and said :  
  
"You sould have it . I dont need it anymore . I am not worthy of being a  
digidestined ......"Sora said as she again turned her back on the group   
and started to run off as she yelled something ..."Its better this way ...  
just go .."  
  
Tai started to run after her as he was stopped by Kari .   
"I think she needs some time alone . Maybe she is right ."Kari said .  
"What are you guys saying ? Sora needs us and we are just going to let   
her out of our lives . "Tai said as he was stopped by Biyomon .   
"It's your fault that she is this way so just leave her alone !"Bi said as   
she ran after her ."Just leave us alone and go on your way ."  
  
They digidestined started to look at each other as they try to recall what   
just happened . Tai picked up Sora's crest as he stared blankly at the   
direction she went . Mimi and Tai had the saddiest faces of them all . They  
couldn't belive what they had done .   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora stopped as she start to catch her breath . She softly sob to herself   
as Bi appeared behind her .   
"I am sorry Bi .I just had to do it .It was the only way . "Sora said as   
she continued to cry."They don't need me . "  
"Oh Sora . I hope you didn't make a grave mistake "Bi said to herself.  
Sora continued to cry as she recall all the mean things she said to Mimi  
and Tai before she left them .   
"What have I done ............."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sorry I left it at this . Well is it boring or exiting ?Please tell me and again  
please review . Thanxs! ^_~  
  
The next part to this fic is called"Power of the Elements : Denial ".Hope   
you like this part .   
  
Will Sora goin up with the gang ? Will she find out the truth ? Or will she   
give up being a digidestined ? Find out soon in the next part !  



	6. Denial

Power of the Elements : Denial   
  
By:Tkdgirl555  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer : I dont know why I have to write this .....Anywaz  
to people who like this fic and wants me to continue , I   
cant get the next part out for a long time (really long time ).  
It is because my friends and I are going to write a book so   
I dont have time to write the next part . Sorry .....Tell me how   
you like this part ....thank you for all you patience and I   
hope you enjoy reading this fic !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bi ..do you think I did the right thing ?"Sora said looking blankly at the   
sky .   
  
Biyomon just looked at Sora for a second .  
  
"I dont know Sora , you were really harsh on Tai and Mimi ...."Biyomon  
said looking at Sora 's blank expression .   
"I just cant take it ok ....I just cant !"Sora screamed .  
"Wow Sora , I'm sorry ..sorry ...." Biyomon said as had a sad expression   
on her face .   
  
Sora suddenly felt sorry at what she said to her freinds and what she   
said to Bi .Sora found out what she did wrong and couldn't believe   
the truth . She begin to stand up . Then she turned to Bi .  
  
"Bi ...I th...i.nk yo..u sould g...o w..i..th the others .I think you souldnt   
be with ...me ...anymore . "Sora choked out as she was on the verge  
of tears .   
  
"Sora I cant leave you ..It 's dangerous out th...."Bi said as Sora inter-  
upped (I know I spelled that wrong ).  
"Bi , I o..r.der you ..to ........go !"Sora said as she turned away .  
"No ..I WONT leave you !"Bi said strongly .   
"I SAID GO !"Sora shouted .  
  
Sora started to run as Biyomon start to do the same but was not even   
close to matching the speed Sora was running at .Biyomon stopped   
as she notice that Sora disappeared from her sight .Bi slowly start   
to walk back to the other as she had tears roll down her face .(to   
much tears .*waaahh*).  
  
"Sora must really be upset ...will she ever come back .."Biyomon   
said as she start to fly back to the others .....  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sora stopped running as she notice that Biyomon wasn't following   
her anymore . Sora sat down as she notice that she was at the   
same exact lake that she found out that her crest will never glow   
like the others (Episode : Sora's Crest of Love ) . She looked at   
her reflection in the lake as she saw her sad face in the glittering   
lakes surface (the water was like a sort of mirror , you know what   
I mean ) . She start to sit under a tree and closed her eyes .  
  
"Just go ........Leave me alone ......go on without me ......Bi I   
order you to go ...." memories of what she said pierce through   
her heart like a sword . Feeling depressed at what she said to   
the only family she had . So depressed she started to get sick .  
  
"This is to much to take .. Tai and everyone hates me now ...even   
Bi " Sora said .   
She felt so bad .   
"I am so stupid .."Sora thought to herself .   
  
**********************************************************  
  
It was starting to get dark as the group sat down and started to eat   
dinner . They didn't say anything as they ate because it was so sad  
at what happened with Sora .   
  
Tk and Kari just sat there like they were out of hope .  
Tai looked miserable and so does Mimi .   
Matt started to play his old harmonica .  
Izzy was staring in the fire just like Joe .   
  
Tai looked at the stars in the sky and wished that Sora will be alright .  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sora made a fire as she laid on her back and stared at the stars in the   
sky . She thought they were full of light . She start to think at every one   
of her friends . That was when she started to have pains in her head   
and blacked out as she lost conciosness .   
  
*drip drip drip *  
  
Sora was falling into darkness as she landed on the ground with a *  
thump*.  
"Where am I ?!"Sora first thought but then wished she wasn't there   
when she notice that it was a place she been before , a nightmare that   
would never end ..."Holy shi..........not here ..anywhere but here . Noo!"  
  
"What , are you scared ? Dont be scared , your pain will end soon ,  
if you know what I mean ."A voice pierce the darkness .   
"You hate your friends dont you ....you cant deny it ."another   
voice pierce through the darkness .   
"You do want the pain to end dont you guardian of love . The only   
way to get rid of it is if you destroy your so called friends . They   
don't love you . You heard what they said ..They hate you .Do   
it !"the voice said .  
  
Sora thought for a moment but she already knew her answer .  
  
"I WONT DO IT "Sora screamed at the voice .   
  
Out of nowhere a beam shot through the darkness and hit Sora   
from behind . Sora screamed in pain . It was to much .  
  
"I wont do it .I wont ..."Sora said breathing for air .   
The voice laughed as she threw another beam that hit Sora in the side   
with a force . Sora fell to the ground .  
"You are in no poisition to make that desion . You have no option .   
you will destroy them , so don't be so stubborn "The voice said as she   
kept throwing beams as the next beam hit Sora she again lost   
conciosness .   
  
Sora start to wake up as she felt the worst pain she could have in her   
head . She wished that the others were there to help her , but she knew  
she was alone on this one .   
  
"What can I do ....."Sora start to say to herself .   
  
***********************************************************  
  
The Elements were truly enjoying having the pleasure of turturing the   
digdestined .   
  
Ice was having the time of her life . She looked at the other Elements .   
"I am going to finish off the girl .. You watch the rest of them while I   
am gone " Ice said as she disappeared .  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The group saw a figure appear in the dark . It was Biyomon . They   
ran up to her .   
  
"Where is Sora . Isn't she suppose to be with you ?!"Tai said   
worriedly . Bi didn't make eye contact cause she knew it would be to   
sad .   
"I am sorry Tai but she ....."Biyomon stopped and start to sob .   
  
"Nooooooooo . she didn't .....I ...Sora .....NNNNNNOOOOOO?!!!"  
Tai shouted ."Why did you leave her .It's dangerous out there .   
Who know's what can happen to her . "Tai shouted at Biyomon .  
  
"I'm sorry . She just said that I souldn't be with her anymore and that   
I sould leave her alone and join you guys in fighting the Elements .   
Then she ran off ;I tried running after her but she was to fast and I   
lost her . That's when I turned around and started to search for you   
guys ."Bi said .   
  
"I'm sorry I screamed at you Biyomon ...it's just ...forget it ..."Tai said   
as he turn away from the group . He felt hurt . "How could Sora do   
that to us ..." he thought to himself .   
  
**********************************************************  
Sora sat there a few minutes as she looked at the glittering lake and the   
reflection of the moon in it . The pain in her head was trobing that she   
couldn't stand up . She felt sick and couldn't think of what to do .   
  
"Maybe I slipped into darkness . I don't deserve to have the crest of   
love . Everyone is right . I am ....."Sora stopped as she felt the air   
grow colder and colder .   
  
"So the Guardian of love is experiencing pain . To bad you are not   
going to see you friends ever again . You are so worthless . "Ice said   
as she appeared out of the darkness . "Before you die I want to tell you   
the truth before you die .The voices you heard was not of your friends  
but us trying to copy there voices to lure you in a trap so that you will  
be all alone with no one to protect you . "  
  
Sora felt worse . She screamed at her friends that didn't do anything   
but trying to save her . She felt anger rising up as she looked at Ice   
with fire burning in her amber eyes .   
" You made me ... believe that ...you were my friends ....You are going   
to PAY !!"Sora shouted at Ice .   
"I did say that I was going to get you back at what you did didn't I ?!"  
Ice said ."Enough of this baby talk and prepare to die !"  
  
Sora slowly started to stand up as she ignore the pain in her head .   
Ice powered up all of her strenth and threw it at Sora .   
  
As the beam came closer and closer all Sora could do was wait for   
it to come ...............  
  
**********************************************************  
  
So this is the last part that I am going to do till a long time . Thanks   
again and please review . Bye and I hope to write in the future when I   
have the time .Ja ne .....  
Luv Tkdgirl555  



	7. Fate's Course

  
Power of the Elements :Fate's Course   
  
*************************************  
Disclaimer : Since I had a week off and I had nothing to do   
what-so-ever , I decieded to write another part to my fic !   
Anywaz I hope you enjoy this part of the fic .   
  
*******************************************************  
Sora stood there waiting for the beam to hit her but for some reason it   
never came .She opened her eyes to see her friends by her side . She   
then felt really bad . She thought of something in her mind .  
  
*Why did they save me ?*Sora said.(*That means in there minds ).*  
After all the bad things I said they still stood up for me . I am such a   
jerk .*  
  
Ice stood there with the fire of hate burning in her eyes . Ice looked   
at each one of them and then to Sora . Tai couldn't take it and shouted   
something at Ice .  
  
"If you want to fight us then fight us . If you want to take one then   
you better take us all "Tai said or shouted .  
"How dare you interfer with my plan . I sould have destroyed you when   
I had the chance . Anyway I will destroy all of you now . Today's is   
the time to die !"Ice said as she threw ice at the digidestined .   
The digidestined followed the same suit (you know what I mean ).  
  
(Let me explain their powers : Sora can control water .   
Tai can throw fireballs . Joe can control the earth. Matt has the power of   
thunder Mimi can control wind . Kari can control light . Tk can shoot   
beams of laser light from his hands .(sorry I didn't tell you about these powers in the begining ) . Those are the powers .On with the fic!) .  
  
Tai started to throw his fire balls at Ice as she dodge them ,but wasn't   
able to dodge them all . One hit her and she fell as she clutched her   
hadn in agony . They all decieded to do one thing . Combine their powers   
togather .   
"Let do it guys !"Sora said to the others .  
All at once the digidestined started to throw there attacks at Ice . Ice   
who knew that she was outnumbered were hit by all the attacks and   
disinegreted .   
  
All the digidestined started to celebrate . Sora just stood there not   
wanting to talk to anyone . Tai and Mimi went up to her .  
"What's wrong Sora ? We are all worried about you ."Mimi said .  
"Ya Sora . Why did you wanted to leave us . We are a team   
remember . "Tai said worriedly but acting serious .   
  
"It's just these dreams that I been having ever since this nightmare   
started . The voices sounded just like you . I thought they were really   
you and after a while I started to believe them . They said that you hated  
me and I cant love and somewhere along the line I cant deny the fact   
that it's true . That's why I ran away from you guys and Biyomon .   
I needed time away to think about all of it . The more I think about it   
the more sad I become . I'm sorry . I never mean to hurt anyone ,but   
I found out that when I hurt you guys I hurt myself ."Sora said with   
tears in her eyes as they flowed freely down her face .   
  
The group just looked at each other as they started to understand the   
pain that Sora has been feeling and regreted asking about what happened .  
They didn't know that Sora cared for them so much . It all seems   
overwelming .   
  
"We are so sorry Sora . We souldn't have asked ."Tai said as he started  
to hug Sora (something he hadn't done for a long time )and telling   
her that it was ok .   
  
"We never knew you felt that way . "Mimi said .   
They all sat down and tried to comfort her as she told them all what she   
has been feeling for the last couple of days .   
  
************************************************************  
  
"They, what!"Earth said as one of the evil digimon has informed her   
of what had happened to Ice .   
Earth and the other elements were outraged .   
"Who did they ...what did they ..."Fire shouted not making any sense.  
"I can't believe that they defeated Ice . This is a ....a ....a "Water said   
not being able to say something because she was she mad .   
  
"That puny little girl is tough after all . We have to play rough this   
time . No more nice Elements for them . We will not be as folish as   
Ice . Anyway she was weak . We can still rule the world without that   
good for nothing . " Earth said as she pounded her hand on the table .   
  
"Yes , that girl showed great courage and bravery . It's time that we   
grew strong and not weak . We sould start to plan out our next plan ,   
and this time we wont underestimate them . "Wind shouted .   
  
************************************************************  
  
It was growing dark as the digidestined made a fire and had a meal . They  
were so happy to have Sora back , including Mimi and Tai .   
"Why would you ever think that we would hate you Sora . We would   
never do that . You know we would never do that right ?"Tai said .  
  
"Ya ,but like I told you , as time went by I started to believe that the   
voices in my mind was really you and Mimi . It was to overwelming ."  
Sora said not even touching her meal , as she choose to ignore it .   
  
"We would never do anything that would hurt you . We are friends   
to the very end ."Mimi said trying to comfort one of her best friends ."  
And now I think you sould eat something before you get sick . "  
  
"Ya your right . "Sora replied as she picked up her plate and started to   
eat .   
  
They ate and after that they just sat there until they all felt tired and   
wanted to get some sleep . Sora was on the first watch . She stared at   
the dark sky as she saw stars glowing brightly in the darkness . For the   
first time in a long time she felt safe and warm . She felt glad to be with   
her friends once again . A place where she would wanted to stay forever.  
Tai who was on the secong watch taped Sora on the back and told her   
that she sould get some rest . Sora agreed and slowly close her eyes as   
the last thing she saw was darkness.   
  
************************************************************  
  
The next morning .........  
  
"Rise and shine everyone !"Mimi shouted as she tried to wake everyone   
up . They just grunted and went back to sleep . Since they were near a   
lake Mimi got 2 buckets and filled them with water . Sora was starting   
to wake up as she saw Mimi going to the others with 2 buckets full of   
ice water .   
*This isn't good . I better get outta here !*Sora said as she ran for cover .  
  
Mimi was now right on top of them with the water when she dumped them  
on Tk , Matt , Tai , Joe , and Izzy . The guys reacted instantly .   
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"They screamed ."It's freezing !"  
  
That began their day . The others decieded not to kill Mimi since she   
was a girl and because she was trying to wake them up , but they were   
still pissed at her .   
  
They again started on there journey to defeat all the Elements . They said   
to themselves * One down , four to go !* . It was what gave them   
comfodience to defeat the Elements .   
  
Sora was lagging behind when she suddenly started to feel tired .   
  
"What's happening to me . " Sora said as she felt a surge of memories   
going through her mind at once and couldn't do anything but scream as   
the pain in her head grew more and more till she burst . That was when   
she lost consousness .   
  
************************************************************  
  
"Got ya ."Water said as she watched what had happened to Sora .   
They got this power to enter people's minds and sorta of haunt them   
in there dreams of nighmares .   
  
They all stood there with a grin on their faces as they saw the digidestined  
in pain .   
  
"They think they could defeat us , they will be wrong !"Fire shouted .  
  
************************************************************  
  
They others looked at Sora and heard her scream . They ran to her .   
There saw that she was uncounciuos . They looked worried .   
  
"What happened ?"Mimi said to Kari who was in front of Sora berore   
she screamed and lost conciosness.  
"I dont know . She just screamed and I turned around to see her   
fall down . "Kari said looking down at Sora's gentle form .   
  
Tai just sat there and held unto Sora's hand as he prayed that   
Sora would be ok . The past days was days in hell to Tai .He was   
glad to have Sora again but when he found her , he felt that he is   
living the nightmare all over again . The only way that he could   
save Sora from all this pain is by destroying the Elements .   
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes as she felt pain rushing trought her   
head once again .But this time ,more pain then before . Everyone   
was so glad that she was ok . But she felt really horrible .  
  
*What is wrong with me....*Sora said to herself .  
  
********************************************************************  
Here you go people . I was so bored I Decieded to work on this part .  
Tell me how it is . Good , Bad . Thanks for your patience ! ^_~  
Luv Tkdgirl555  
  
What is wrong with Sora ? Will the others be able to help her ?   
What are the Elements planning to do next without Ice ? Will the   
digidestined survive or will they be trapped and destroyed by the  
Elements ? Stay tuned for the next part !   
  
  
  



	8. Digital Virus

Power of the Elements : Digital Virus   
  
Tkdgirl555  
  
*******************************************************  
Disclaimer : Hello ! oH my ......... Wow .. I havent wrote for a long  
time . Sorry I kept ya waiting but I am really sorry . To much stuff   
to do . Anywazs here is the next part . Hope you enjoy it as much as   
the others !  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*Why is this happening to me and why ? Why isn't it happening to any of   
the others ?*Sora thought as she slowly got up with Tai's help .  
  
Tai just stood there .   
"Are ya all right ...maybe we sould stop here and make camp for tonite"  
Tai said emotionally ..   
"Ok I guess that is ok with me ." Sora said as she sat on the floor and   
thinking to herself .  
  
The group sat down on the grass as they recall the last couple of days .   
Whats been going on they all thought for themselves....  
  
************************************************************  
  
It was dark as night as the sun disappeared from site . All we can see is   
Sora standing infront of the fire and looking at the many digital stars   
above . Memories of her family went through her head . She knew all she   
ever had as a real family is her mom and friends . Tears threatened her   
eyes as she thought of each painful memory of her past life . Before she   
ever had a family ..............  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Sora deicied to go on for first watch and she knew she wanted to because   
as long as she doesn't sleep the dream that been torturing her will go away  
...She was proven wrong .As she was on first watch she notice something   
in the trees and decieded to check on it .   
  
Making sure not to wake anyone up she slowly tiptoed to the trees and   
checked out what the figures were . She knew that it wouldn't be good.....  
One by One , figures emerge from the trees like ninjas in the dark . Sora   
can tell they were fast and the only thing she can think about is ..run ...  
Sora ran back as fast as she can to the campsite but the figures reached  
her before she can get there .......  
  
"Who are you and what do you want ? "Sora screamed at them . They   
stood there sclient.   
"Are you the ones that gave me the nightmare and dreams ?!"Sora said   
almost forcfully . The stood sclient . " You better answer me . I'm   
warning you ..I ca..."   
  
The figures chuckled to themselves . As the moon reflected on their   
faces she could see a sight smile on their faces .  
  
"Or what ? You dont scare us ..Do you even know who we are ? " One   
of the figures said .   
  
Sora was then the one who was sclient .   
"Come on . Lets see what ya got , Digidestined of Love . " The other   
figure said .   
  
She prepared herself for their attacks . She herself started to throw magic   
at them . But they all prove to be futile . It was no good . While she   
distracted them she started to run to the camp . This time she wasn't to   
lucky . A attack hit her in the back as she fell to the ground ....unconcious.  
  
The 3 figures move closer to her and one of them picked her up . They   
then went back to the Elements lair , with Sora .   
  
*************************************************************  
  
When Sora woke up she saw darkness the same one she had when she   
was in her endless nightmare .   
"Where am I ?" Sora asked to the darkness.   
  
A voice whispered back to her .   
  
" You child are no longer the Digidestined of Love . You will be a warrior   
for the Elements ....forever .... If you resist the evil will destroy you . Dont   
try to resist .... Feel the power of evil rushing through your vains ..."a voice  
echoing in the darkness.   
  
Then out of nowwhere a beam of negative energy shot throught the air   
and entered Sora's body . It was so strong and it was taking over her mind  
...now she knew why she was having the nightmares ...it was because it   
can weaken her mind and cause her to be evil alot easier . The beams   
of neg energy was to much and the only thing she could do was .............  
take it in .....  
  
The last words that she spoke can out of her mouth .." I sorry Tai..........."  
  
Then total darkness............  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The next morning the group woke up ............  
  
"Hey . Where the hell is Sora ? " Tai asked frantically .   
  
The group looked around . They headed towards the woods as they   
saw something on the ground . It was the braclet Tai gave Sora when   
they first dated . Tai picked it up and searched frantically around for   
his love .....  
  
"This cant happen again ..it just cant ........" Tai voice echoed in the   
woods like a echo in an empty room . They looked for hours but never   
found her .....  
  
*************************************************************  
  
When Sora woke up she felt different . Like she had no emotion in her .  
She looked around as a blurry vision of the Elements appeared .   
  
"So you are finally awake . Ready to serve your mission ... I prosume ?"   
Earth said .   
  
The words seem to go on their own as Sora said " Yes I am ready to serve  
you .." She couldn't believe at what she just said ....  
  
"Then go and destroy those pesty digidestined ."Fire shouted .   
  
With that she left to destroy the only family she had left ........... the only   
ones she love with all her heart .....the one guy that one her heart ...........  
  
*************************************************************  
  
So how was that ? Please review ...I want to know if you want me to   
continue ? If you do then tell me in the review . If I get 10 more reviews  
I might continue ...  
  
Hope you like the fic !   
  
That's it folks ! Another part to my series ..... took me a long time to   
think off it though....*thinks to herself * ...well I'll right when I have the   
chance .......bye bye   
Luv Tkdgirl555  
  
Will Sora ever be normal again ? Is she really evil ? Or is she being possed  
by the Elements ? Find out in the next part ! 


	9. Reflection

Power of the Elements : Reflection  
  
  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Hello peoples . Sorry it took me so long to get this part out . This fic is for Jane and LilyGirl2001, who was really patient with me to get this out . Hope you really enjoy it !Now enough talking and on with the fic .....(My next part for this long saga is called "Nothing at all")  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
  
It was like a ton of bricks had hit Sora's head . She couldn't control what she was doing but she wish she could . But one song popped in her head when she thought of herself : Reflection ...  
  
"Look at me ,  
You may think you see who I really am,   
But you will never know me ,  
everydayit as if I play your part,  
Now I see,  
If I wear a mask ,  
I can fool the world ,  
But I cannot fool my heart ..."  
  
She walked out of the castle to destroy her friends . The ones who loved her and Tai ..The one she loved with all her heart . She couldn't even cry but her heart was crying ...  
  
"Who is that girl I see ,  
Staring straight back at me ,  
When will my reflection show ,  
Who I am inside ,"  
  
She found a lake and there she looked at the cool , calm water . There she saw a reflection of herself . She looked at her sad face as she knew that she couldn't hide her feelings anymore , but how can she if she cant even control her body ...  
  
"I am now ,  
In a world where I have to hide my heart ,  
And what I believe in,  
But some how ,  
I will show the world ,  
whats inside my heart ,  
and my love for who I am ,"  
  
As she left the lake she knew that If she ever get control of what she is doing she will tell Tai and the others what she is feeling . But for now all she could do is dream and think ...  
  
"Who is that girl I see,  
Staring straight back at me ,  
Why is my reflection some one I dont know ,  
Must I pretend I,  
some else for all time ,  
when will my reflection show ,  
who I am inside,  
  
There is a heart that must be free ,  
to the light ,  
Not by ,  
with a reason to know why ,  
Why must we all conseal what we think ,  
how we feel,  
Must there be a secret me ,  
that I am forced to hide ,  
I wont pretend ,  
that I am some one else for all time ,  
  
When will my reflection show ,  
Who I am inside,  
  
When will my reflection show ,  
who I am inside ..."  
  
Sora sat down for some wierd reason and waited , Like she knew what she was waiting for ...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tai and the others were in a group , togather to find Sora . Tai was the first one to noticed that Sora was sitting down near a tree. And Sora knew that he was there .Not the real Sora , but the Sora that was controling her body .  
  
Tai ran to where she was and asked her why she was out here . Sora smiled ,  
not her friendly smile but her evil smile .   
*Her mind thought : ' O' no . Tai ..' ...*  
"Hi Tai . I just came out here to ...ah ...wait a minute ... oh ya .. think about stuff . Nothing big or something that will bother you . "She said still smiling .  
  
Mimi was behind Tai and was happy to see Sora in front of them .  
"Thank God your alive Sora . We tought the Elements peoples got you again .You know that they are crazy .. right ?"  
"Ya."Sora said trying to keep a tight smile ."Why would ya think that they got me again anywazs?"  
"Just saying "Mimi said as she put her hand on her hip as she talked with Sora and Tai ."At least you are alright . I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to my best friend or any one else that I love ."  
The real Sora said to herself when she had heard what Mimi said and was really touched :'Aww.. Mimi . I'm sorry I couldn't be a better or stronger friend . Goodbye my friend..'  
  
Then the real Sora thought in her mind (since she can only control her mind and not her body .She cant say anything .) ' Maybe I can try to get control of my body before I destroy them .'  
  
But the fake Sora got to this and changed the subject . Sora (fake)was talking to the others to rest at the lake where she was before . She was a little more cheerry then the others remember her and this got them really suspisous . Tai was the only one to notice this as a big change because Sora was the one he love . It hurts him to see her sad but when he saw her today and found her , he was happy but in a way sad .   
  
That night ...  
  
It was a quiet time in the digital world as the stars above shone more brightly then the rays of the sun . It was one bueatiful night Tai and Sora(the real one)  
used to enjoy when they were the original digidestined .  
  
Everyone was asleep when Sora got up and looked at them with the same evil smile on her face . It was a really wicked one . But the real Sora couldn't control what she was doing .She was after all .. in control by the elements.  
  
Her mind couldn't agree with the idea to destroy the digidestined ..'I cant hurt my friends . I love them '   
It was if she could control her body for a few minutes . Once she got control of if for those first few minutes she try to wake the others to tell them the elements got control of her body and they were telling her to destroy them .   
But before she got anywhere the fake or evil Sora emerged again . So when the digidestined woke up .. Sora still was evil .  
"What is it Sora ?"Tai said sleeply .  
"Nothing , nothing at all ."She said as she smiled and layed down so that she pretend that she was sleeping . The real Sora in her mind thought :' Damn it .I almost got through to them ' ..  
But as always they evil seem to emerge with her mind .  
  
When the others went back to sleep Sora got back up . She looked evilly as the fire showed her evil smile as she raised her hand and to use the magic inside her to blow the people in front of her away for good .But just as she was about to something stopped her .............  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Well what did you think of this part ? Exciting , boring ? I dont know .Please tell me . I hope to make more soon . I mean by the end of the week ..*looks at the calendar "Oh ya .* By 6-16-01 . Kay kay . I hope to write more stories real soon . Hope you enjoyed it .   
Luv Tkdgirl555  
  
a.k.a.Michelle C.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
